1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to catalysts used for the bisalkoxycarbonylation of olefins, to novel phosphine chalcogenides which are useful as ligands of the catalysts, to processes for the bisalkoxycarbonylation of olefins using the catalysts, and to methods for production of succinate derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for the alkoxycarbonylation of ole fins have been proposed in (1) J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 1806(1976); (2) J. Mol. Cat. A: Chemical 111, L3-L6(1996); (3) J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans., 1031(1993); (4) J. Org. Chem., 57, 4189(1992), and satisfactory results have been achieved by these processes.
For the bisalkoxycarbonylation of olefins, processes have been reported in documents (5) J. Org. Chem., 37, 2034(1972),; (6) J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 1806(1976); (7) Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn., 64, 3600(1991); (8) Tetrahedron Lett., 28, 325(1987); (9) J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 1810(1976); (10) Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 32, 1719(1993); and (11) Organometallics, 11, 1975(1992). These processes are, however, respectively disadvantageous: The processes in the documents (5) and (6) are low in yield, the process in the document (7) gives a mixture of a monoalkoxycarbonylated compound and a bisalkoxycarbonylated compound, the process in the document (8) requires the addition of tetramethylurea or propylene oxide and ethyl ortho-acetate, the process in the document (9) should be conducted under high pressure conditions (3 atm), processes in the documents (10) and (11) accompany oligomerization.
In a document (12) Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn., 69, 735(1996) is disclosed the use of an optically active bisoxazoline as a ligand in the bisalkoxycarbonylation to obtain an optically active substance. This process requires a long time for the reaction and is low in reactivity.